


All American Gays

by PeachyxBoy



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, Some very gay drabbles, The omc is from my other fanfic that is posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyxBoy/pseuds/PeachyxBoy
Summary: Just some Jasher/Ashdan drabbles along with Asher/OMC and or Asher/OMC/Jordan :3





	1. Asher/Jordan: Squishy

     Asher Adams and Jordan Baker had been best friends since, what seemed like, forever. The two were inseparable on and off the field, but what people didn't know was that they were much more than friends. That's right. The two were oh so very gay and loved each other. No one knew-of course-their parents thought what everyone else thought, that their 'bro time' was just two friends hanging out. But in truth, the two were at each other like rabbits. When they would play video games in Asher's pool house, they always somehow stumbled into bed. Jordan gripping onto the other's hips as he thrusted into him, Asher's face buried deep into the sheets. 

     Today was no different. Olivia and her parents were out, leaving the house to the two very horny teenagers. Jordan had Asher bent over the edge of the bed, pounding into him as Asher moaned and whined so close to an orgasm. " _Fuck_ , Ash," Jordan groaned.

     He leaned down and kissed at the base of the other's neck. Asher cried out in pleasure as the other hit against his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body. Asher reached behind and gripped at his hip, pulling his lover closer-if even possible. "Faster," he begged.

     Jordan couldn't help but oblige, fastening his pace as he desperately chased an orgasm. Asher moaned louder, reaching between himself and the bed and stroking himself. The quarterback bit down on the other's shoulder, giving five more thrusts before cumming into the condom with a deep moan. Not long after, Asher came onto the towel they had set out earlier to help with cleaning. They panted a bit and kept their position before Asher felt his knees grow tired, moving the towel away and collapsing onto the bed. Jordan pulled out and chuckled. "What's funny?" the shorter male asked sleepily. 

     "Your ass, it's just so squishy," he admired, giving it a good squeeze before going off to discard the used condom.

     Asher rolled his eyes before crawling up the bed to lie against the pillows. His lover soon joined him and pulled in a deep kiss. They pulled away and Jordan watched the other's sex-tired face as he stroked his cheek.

**"But your ass really is squishy. It jiggles all the time at practice."**


	2. Asher/Calvin (OMC)/Jordan: Awkward.

     When Calvin started to secretly date Asher, Jordan usually came along to make it look less suspicious as Jordan and Calvin were more civil and considered one another as a friend. That was the case for most of their 'dates' and it was the case for this one. They went to the movies and Calvin had managed to drag Asher to watch  _A Star is Born_ much to his annoyance and Jordan's amusement. But they went, Asher seated in the far right, Calvin in the middle, and Jordan on the left. The previews rolled and the movie was now showing. Calvin was in love with the movie and it seemed the two had liked it as he didn't hear sighs or see any pouts. However, he was snapped out of his entrancement with Bradley Cooper's and Lady Gaga's voices when he felt a hand place itself onto his right thigh. Slowly, the hand moved up towards his inner thigh, giving it a slight squeeze. Calvin bit down onto his lip to stop the noises that dared to escape his lips. He looked over to the owner of the hand and saw Asher looking at the screen, but with a grin plastered to his lips.  _The sly devil himself._ Calvin forced his eyes and attention back to the movie. He eventually did, growing accustomed to the stroking of his thigh. **However** , there was something coming out of left field he didn't expect. Literally. 

     From the left side, he felt fingers tips barely brush against his own. No, Asher did not have a super long arm that could reach around all the way. It was Jordan. Calvin glanced over at his friend, who was trying so hard not to look at him. The finger movements ceased when Calvin looked his way. Jordan's cheeks were a bright red, though could only be seen from the light radiating from the silver screen. Calvin didn't pull his hand away or say anything or give him a weird look. Instead, he looked back at the movie. A minute had passed. All be it a tense minute, but the movements resumed. Suddenly, his fingers were interlaced with Jordan's. His hands were somewhat bigger than Asher's, a little bit rougher too. But, Calvin figured it was because he was quarterback. 

     His mind was racing, he literally was given two choices. The stroking of Asher's hand on his thigh, or the gentle squeeze by Jordan's hand. Calvin couldn't take it, he moved Asher's hand and let go of Jordan's. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom," he whispered to his boyfriend. 

     He nodded and discreetly pressed a kiss to Calvin's knuckles before he stood and walked towards the aisle way, not before locking eyes with Jordan for a millisecond. Once he was out of the theater, Calvin sucked in a deep breath. It was like he was holding it in for so long that he was going to faint. He scrambled to the bathroom and rushing over to the sinks. Luckily, almost everyone was in a theater so he was pretty much alone. He turned on the cold water and splashed his face to help him calm down. Calvin  gripped onto the edge of the sink, looking at himself through the mirror. He hadn't even realized he was panting.  _Why was Jordan doing that? Maybe it was an accident, but-....no one holds your hand for longer than a minute by accident._ The sound of the door opening could be heard and Calvin quickly stood straight and grabbed a paper towel, wiping off his face. He looked over at the stranger, but it wasn't a stranger at all. It was Asher. He didn't say anything as he looked through the stalls, making sure no one was inside. "What are you doing?" Calvin asked.

     "Making sure no one's around to see this," he said as he pulled Calvin into a deep kiss.

     Asher's hands found their way onto Calvin's smaller frame, lifting him up to sit on the counter. Calvin's hands were tangled in the other's hair, legs wrapping around him and ankles locking together. "Nice to know you're having a good time," Calvin teased.

     He chuckled, slipping his hands up Calvin's shirt, feeling the smooth skin of his waist. "As fun as this is, next time we're hanging out at my place. Alone." 

     Calvin smirked, pulling him into another kiss; though, it was cut short as the door was heard. Asher quickly pulled away and Calvin hopped off the counter, making his way out of the bathroom while Asher washed his hands, trying to seem nonchalant. He returned to the theater and took his seat next to Jordan, who was looking very anxious and somewhat guilty. Calvin exhaled and looked over at him. Jordan looked at him as well and the two caught eyes. Jordan was obviously growing even more nervous, but Calvin gave a small smile. That relaxed him by miles. 

     Asher returned to his seat and returned his hand on Calvin's thigh, as did Jordan's hand. Calvin hid back his smile, feeling the passionate stroking from Asher's hand, and the tenderness from Jordan's. 

**He never wanted to move ever again.**


End file.
